A Cruz e A Espada
by Aria01
Summary: Mesmo entre "a cruz e a espada", tudo se resumia a apenas ele. Apenas Dean..


**Título: **A Cruz e A Espada**  
Autor:** -Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan  
**Categoria: ****[Tributo] Renato Russo****, Supernatural, Season 6,****Slash (M/M), Songfic**

**Advertências:** Dastiel (Dean/Castiel), Spoilers do episódio 6x03 – The Third Man.

**Classificação: **PG-13**  
Capítulos: **1 (Oneshot)**  
Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo: **Mesmo entre "a cruz e a espada", tudo se resumia a apenas ele. Apenas Dean...

* * *

**A Cruz e A Espada**

Havia coisas demais acontecendo em um espaço de tempo que poderia ser considerado curto demais. Na Terra, para os humanos, um ano se passara. Entretanto, no Céu, para os anjos, a impressão que dava é que apenas horas transcorreram.

O Apocalipse fora evitado, mas isso não impediu que o caos que ele causaria se instalasse. O lugar que já havia sido um lar, o mesmo onde tantos séculos foram vividos ao lado daqueles ao qual chamava de irmãos, tornara-se um campo de batalha sem precedentes.

O Pai era como uma base de sustentação, e na ausência Dele, Michael sempre fora o pilar que mantinha toda essa estrutura em pé. Guiávamos-nos por ele e _através_ dele, mas agora nada mais restara. O Céu tornara-se a 'Terra de ninguém', lugar o qual o mais forte comandaria de acordo com suas convicções.

_**Havia um tempo, em que eu vivia  
Um sentimento quase infantil  
Havia o medo e a timidez  
Todo um lado que você nunca viu**_

Rafael, como o único arcanjo sobrevivente, sentia-se no direito de tomar este cargo para si. Ele tinha seus apoiadores, irmãos capazes de dar suas vidas sem hesitar por tal propósito. Do outro lado, comandando a "resistência", estava ele, Castiel, e aqueles que queriam tornar aquele local a casa da qual se recordavam.

Não que antes não tivessem problemas, ao contrário, sempre os tiveram, porém estes estavam sob controle. Havia uma hierarquia que era obedecida e temida. Havia Michael e todo o poder que ele exercia sobre toda a ordem celestial, inclusive Rafael. E o que restava agora?

Caos. Dor. A maldita guerra que persistia.

_**Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim**_

Não podia precisar quantas foram as vezes que quis largar tudo para trás e ir atrás _dele_, porém suas obrigações sempre o impediram. Porque, de certa forma, sentia-se culpado pelo que acontecera. A guerra que agora era travada, nada mais era do que o resultado indireto de suas ações.

Entretanto estes não foram os únicos motivos que sempre o impediram. Dean agora tinha uma vida, com família, amigos a até um trabalho comum. Retornar significava trazer de volta a tona seu passado, com toda a dor e mágoa que ele carregava. Além de que...

E se ele lhe perguntasse sobre o irmão?

Sam Winchester, de alguma forma, retornara, mas não para ele. Então o que diria? Mentiria para a única pessoa com a qual se importava?

_**E agora eu ando  
Correndo tanto  
Procurando aquele novo lugar  
Aquela festa  
O que me resta  
Encontrar alguém legal pra ficar**_

Sabia que, internamente, Dean sofria com a vida que agora levava. O sentimento de incapacidade, aliado a toda a dor que ele sempre carregara havia alcançado seu ápice quando não foi capaz de salvá-lo. Quando se viu sozinho, a loucura quase o consumiu.

Nunca esteve perto dele, mas isso não o impediu de observá-lo, e sofrer junto com ele, durante todo esse tempo. Enquanto Sam acreditava estar fazendo o que era certo para o irmão, ele, Castiel, sabia o quanto aquilo devastava mais e mais aquele homem.

E talvez esta pudesse ser sua "real desculpa" para nunca tê-lo atendido. A princípio, de fato, suas obrigações impediam-no, mas o passar do tempo e a decisão tomada por Sam apenas consolidaram as diferenças entre os vínculos que formavam.

Enquanto Dean tinha uma devoção quase cega pelo irmão mais novo, a recíproca não poderia ser considerada totalmente verdadeira. Não que se pudesse dizer que ele não se importava, mas... Bom, também não podia se dizer que era a mesma coisa...

E quanto a sua relação com o humano... Sempre fora Dean, e _apenas_ ele.

_**Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim**_

Com o tempo passara a estimar Sam a ponto de considerá-lo um amigo, mas nem de longe esse sentimento poderia ser equiparado ao que tinha pelo outro Winchester. A ligação que possuíam era única, infinitamente especial.

Partilharam juntos momentos de tristeza, de alegria, de compreensão. Foram o apoio um do outro. Criaram e fortaleceram um vínculo que nem mesmo o Apocalipse poderia destruir.

Naquele momento final, fora demasiado doloroso vê-lo escolher o irmão. Entretanto também foi por causa dessa escolha que decidiu que devia continuar lutando por ele, por Dean, independente de qual fosse o obstáculo, assim como fizera desde que o conhecera. Porque, mesmo com todos os altos e baixos, sempre estivera ao lado dele.

_**Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era mesmo o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim**_

E era por conta desse mesmo vínculo que agora estava ali, naquele quarto. Não diria simplesmente 'Você chamou e aqui estou eu, às suas ordens', aprendera bem a lição sobre servidão. Entretanto não negava que o fato de Dean o chamar, pedir por sua presença, havia vindo muito bem a calhar com sua atual "missão".

Não chegava a ser uma mentira. Talvez... Apenas uma omissão dos detalhes importantes?

É, talvez...

_**E agora é tarde  
Acordo tarde  
Do meu lado alguém que eu nem conhecia  
Outra criança adulterada  
Pelos anos que a pintura escondia**_

Porém não podia apegar-se demais aqueles sentimentos, não podia tirar o foco principal de suas obrigações. Precisava esclarecer as mortes que apresentavam sinais de umas das armas que foram roubadas do Céu. Precisava descobrir qual de seus irmãos estava por trás daquilo.

Em tempos como aquele, conhecer as fraquezas de seu inimigo e ter armas poderosas para lutar contra ele poderiam ser uma vantagem decisiva. Rafael sabia bem disso e faria o possível para manter-se sempre um passo à frente.

A única coisa que não esperava era descobrir que um antigo aliado, irmão e companheiro estimado, o qual acreditava estar morto, assinaria parte do caos que começava a se desenrolar na Terra. As ações imprudentes de Baltazar, responsável por roubar as armas e "vendê-las" aos humanos, poderiam estender a guerra que acontecia no andar superior.

Ainda assim, não poderia dizer que lamentava por completo o ocorrido. Afinal, fora graças às atitudes dele que tivera a chance – ou seria melhor dizer a desculpa – de vê-lo mais uma vez.

_**Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era o fim, o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim**_

E em seu interior, apenas esperava que aquela não fosse a última...

_**Agora eu vejo, aquele beijo  
Era o fim, o fim  
Era o começo do meu desejo  
Se perdeu de mim**_

Afinal, o Apocalipse ainda não havia acabado, ou pelo menos não com aquele tipo de poder à solta, estava apenas dando uma trégua. E se dependesse dele, Castiel, continuaria assim por toda a eternidade.

Por seus irmãos, que morreram lutando e acreditando no Pai; por todos os humanos, as criações Dele que sempre admirara; e por Dean, o único humano que fora – e ainda é – capaz de fazê-lo pecar consecutivas vezes sem se arrepender.

Porque, no final, tudo sempre se resumia a ele, a apenas ele...

_**Fim.**_


End file.
